Puzzle Pieces, Pinocchio, and 27 Cups of Coffee
by derangedcoconut
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are in the usual coffee fight. When Lorelai uses a ploy, what will happen? And also, does coffee really grow on trees? My first fanfic. r/r.


(a/n) This is my first fic, and I would like it if you were to review it…  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, and if you don't recognize something from the show, chances are, it's mine.  
  
Feedback: Please… derangedfruit@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: PG for profanity.  
  
Other: I have a lovely bunch of coconuts… lalalala… Did I mention that I'd like it if you were to review? Good. I can't stress how much that would mean to me.  
  
Also other: No flames, please. I'll use them to become an arsonist and burn down your house. And to those skeptical… isp trackers DO work. Thank you and have a nice day. (  
  
  
  
  
  
Puzzle Pieces, Pinocchio, and 27 Cups  
  
  
  
Settings: Luke's Diner | Time: 11:03 am, Saturday Morning  
  
  
  
"Lukeyyy…"  
  
"No more, I'm cutting you off."  
  
"Aaaw, I've only had 20 cups."  
  
"Try 27."  
  
Lorelai pouted.  
  
"I could've sworn it was 15."  
  
"You lie terribly."  
  
"Is my nose starting to look twiggish and have leaves?"  
  
"No, not yet, Pinocchio."  
  
"Caaan I have another coffee, Lucasss?" Lorelai wheedled.  
  
"Hmm…" Luke looked at Lorelai's nose a second. "Yep, I do believe your nose is metamorphosizing into a branch."  
  
"Am I turning into a tree, Gepetto?"  
  
"I think so…!"  
  
"Damn. All I wanted was to be a real boy." Lorelai mock-frowned. "Does money grow on trees, Luke?"  
  
Luke mused.  
  
"Is your next career choice a counterfeiter?"  
  
"Only if the mail-order kit comes with a way to make thousands." She grinned mischievously.  
  
"Nah, I've got one. It doesn't."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Does coffee grow on trees, Lukey?"  
  
"No, bushes."  
  
"I think it grows on trees, too. And if it does, and I'm turning into the world's first human tree, maybe my coffee intake will have something to do with the type of tree I am, and I'll never have to come in here again!"  
  
"Yay, no more babbling psychos." He chuckled. "Shut up a few minutes and I'll give you another cup."  
  
Jess walked in.  
  
"Wow, is it just my hearing, or is that Lorelai Gilmore, not talking? What'd you do to her, Uncle?"  
  
Luke grinned.  
  
"I told her Miss Caffeine Addict here that I'd give her another cuppa if she shut up for a few minutes, but I didn't tell her how long those few minutes are…"  
  
Lorelai growled. "COFFEE!"  
  
Jess laughed as he walked upstairs.  
  
Luke said, "Not a chance."  
  
Jess peeked back in. "And the peace is shattered by the angry, ferocious, deprived lioness."  
  
Lorelai whined, "I'll be your best friiiiend…"  
  
"That won't work, you already are."  
  
"I'll be eternally grateful?"  
  
Jess walked back up the stairs, shaking his head.  
  
"You tried that last week."  
  
"Curses, foiled again."  
  
She thought a moment.  
  
"I'm forever in your debt?"  
  
"Two weeks ago."  
  
"Dammit."  
  
He laughed softly.  
  
She frowned, thinking of something else to say. Her eyes widened. She looked at him.  
  
I…love…Luke… Sookie's always talking about how he has the biggest crush on me… how he'll always be there, right in front of me. Maybe it's the lack of coffee for the past 15 minutes that's messing me up. But maybe not… He's always been there for Rory and me, and he acts like a father to her when Chris isn't around. The way he looks at me…He could be the one… AUGH! It's the lack of coffee kicking in. That's what it is.  
  
She started to cry.  
  
Luke looked worried. "Lor, if you need coffee that bad…"  
  
"It's not that, but coffee would be nice."  
  
"No, 27 is just too many cups."  
  
"I'll…I'll love you forever… Lukeyyy…"  
  
"Is that just a ploy for coffee?"  
  
"It started out as one, but I realized I really do love you, Luke Danes."  
  
She kissed him just as Taylor Doose walked into the diner.  
  
He spluttered, "All you had to do was put up the Closed sign…"  
  
Luke pulled away from her.  
  
Taylor's eyes got wide. "L-Luke? L-Lor-Lorelai?"  
  
Lorelai's eyes wandered the diner, thinking of a reply.  
  
"Uh, well, you see…"  
  
"No need to say anything. I'll go tell Patty." Taylor walked out.  
  
"I'll bet this is the biggest thing in this town in 20 years. I can see tomorrow's headlines: 'Luke and Lorelai Finally Get Together!', and we aren't even together… I just kissed you out of an impulse. I'm so sorry, Luke…"  
  
Luke raised his eyebrows. "Nothing to be sorry about. I've been waiting for that for the longest time… ever since you walked into the diner with Rory the first time. I've loved you ever since then. How'd you guess?"  
  
"I, uh, I don't know… I guess the puzzle pieces fit together. I didn't think they would, but they did."  
  
"And I never thought you'd love me."  
  
She smiled. "Surprises come every day."  
  
He pulled her into another kiss, just as all of Stars Hollow showed up outside. When they saw that, they all cheered.  
  
They broke apart, and Luke said, "I still won't give you any coffee."  
  
Lorelai grinned connivingly. "Then I'll have to get it myself."  
  
And as Lorelai walked behind the counter, she smirked over her shoulder.  
  
(a/n) Remember, only you can protect from forest fires. 


End file.
